


A Collection of Drabbles for Aaron Week 2017

by irisnsc



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisnsc/pseuds/irisnsc
Summary: Day 1  :   A cute Aaron scene + pets





	1. Ben

**Author's Note:**

> I am by no means a fic writer, but this was my little contribution to the tumblr fandom.

Aaron lays on the sofa, enjoying the silence.  Liv is in Ireland for the foreseeable and Adam had moved to Keepers after getting back together with Vic.  All thoughts about THE break up is pushed to the back of his mind.  Aaron looks over to his right at the shape curled next to him and reaches out to give a ruffle behind the ears.  Although it has only been a few weeks, he is surprised at how connected he feels to him.   _“It’s just the two of us, yeah?”_

Thinking back to the first time he saw him, Aaron can’t help smiling.  While walking past David’s shop, he had heard Tracy shouting,  _“Oi! Let go of my sausages!”_ He had seen Diane shooing him away from the front door of the B&B.  Then there was the time he saw Kerry chasing after him a broom … he still doesn’t know what that was all about.  

The week after, Aaron had offered to help at the pub and saw him again at the back by the bins looking for scraps.  Smiling, he knelt down and spoke softly,  _“You’re just like me eh, unloved and unwanted.”_   He offered the back of his hand and was rewarded with a nuzzle and the brightest brown eyes looking back at him.  Aaron had found his new best friend.   

<iframe src= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g40WCBaUXR4></iframe>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g40WCBaUXR4>

_Ben, the two of us need look no more_  
_We both found what we were looking for_  
_With a friend to call my own_  
_I’ll never be alone_  
_And you my friend will see_  
_You’ve got a friend in me_  
  
_Ben, you’re always running here and there_  
_You feel you’re not wanted anywhere_  
_If you ever look behind_  
_And don’t like what you find_  
_There’s something you should know_  
_You’ve got a place to go_  
  
_I used to say, “I” and “me”_  
_Now it’s “us”, now it’s “we”_  
  
_Ben, most people would turn you away_  
_I don’t listen to a word they say_  
_They don’t see you as I do_  
_I wish they would try to_  
_I’m sure they’d think again_  
_If they had a friend like Ben_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael Jackson : Ben


	2. Can't Pin Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 : A sassy Aaron scene

Aaron felt like a new man, he’s getting better now both mentally and physically.  His counsellor had encouraged him to try new things and meet new people.  Although hesitant at first, he was going to give it a go.  

He had never really been into the club scene, so it surprised even him when he found himself in a bar on a Saturday night in Hotten.  The moment Aaron entered, everyone there had the same thought.  A good looking guy by himself, he must be out on the pull or looking for some action … easy pickings.   It didn’t take long before he was hit on.

There was that older gentleman who straight out propositioned him.  Then it was the idiot who stood too close for comfort and kept ‘accidentaly’ touching or bumping into him.  That was followed by a creep who kept pestering for his phone number and then accused Aaron of being stuck-up when he didn’t.  After numerous unwanted advances, Aaron’s patience was wearing thin.  

The final straw was when a big bear demanded and insisted Aaron follow him home after buying him a drink.  When Aaron refused, he got angry and challenged,  _“How you gonna stop me, eh? I can do whatever I want with you.”_ Aaron was not cowed and knew how to take care of himself.   _“I said, BACK OFF!_ ”.  

 **Note:**   The song has a feminist slant, but the message is clear and universal

<iframe src=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ifqa3aCcRA></iframe>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ifqa3aCcRA>

_You can paint me any colour_  
_And I can be your clown_  
_But you ain’t got my number_  
_No, you can’t pin me down_  
_Yeah, you can’t pin me down (x2)_

 _Now I got your back up_  
_What do you not like_  
_Do you think I’m stuck-up_  
_‘Cause I’m always picking fights_  
_You might think I’m one thing,_  
_But I am another_  
_You can’t call my bluff_  
_Time to back off, motherfucker_  
  
_Do you really want me to write a feminist anthem_  
_I’m happy cooking dinner in the kitchen for my husband_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
  
_You ain’t got me sussed yet_  
_You’re not even close_  
_Baby, it’s the one thing_  
_That I hate the most_  
_All these contradictions pouring out of me_  
_Just another girl in the 21st century_  
  
_I am never gonna give you anything you expect_  
_You think I’m like the others_  
_Boy, you need to get your eyes checked_  
  
_I could be your sister_  
_I could be your mother_  
_I could be your neighbour_  
_I could be your lover_  
_Do you like my body?_  
_Do you like my mind?_  
_What is it that you are having trouble to define?_  
  
_You can paint me any color_  
_I can be your Russian doll_  
_But you ain’t got my number_  
_No, you can’t make me small_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marina & the Diamonds : Can't Pin Me Down


	3. Plot Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 : An angsty Aaron scene + a character of your choice

A holiday with the lads was just what Aaron had needed.  First stop was France where to meet up with everyone before they ventured further.  The last thing he expected was to see Ed with the rest of the lads.

Aaron thought back to their relationship and what had gone wrong for them.  Towards the end of their relationship, Ed had preferred to spend more time with his own mates and kept making excuses not to be home.  It had hurt that he was not Ed’s priority and that he had chosen his friends over him.

Throughout the holiday, Ed spent most of his time with Aaron paying him extra attention.  On the final day, while having a quiet drink together.   _“I’ve missed you, Aaron. I want us to be back on, we were good together yeah? W _e shouldn’t have broken up_  and I should never have let you go.”  _Ed smirked,  _“Besides, I’m sure I’m the best you ever had.”_

Aaron looked at Ed incredulously,  _“A few weeks on holiday together and now you want me back? _You think all this erases what happened?_  You had your chance and you blew it.”  _Aaron stood up, his voice firm and final.   _“You’re wrong if you think I want us back together.  No mate, I don’t want it.  I’ve moved on …. and no, you’re not the best I ever had!”_

_< iframe src=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0j8dwr0Npg</iframe>_

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0j8dwr0Npg> _

_I thought you were someone to trust_  
 _Get tough, grow up, be straight up_  
 _But no, you’ve been showing me_  
 _You’re the best that I’ve ever had_  
 _Or you’re the best lie I’ve never heard_  
  
_Oh whoa oh, shots fired_  
 _You’re just a hype, no_  
 _Better work on that hype, bro_  
 _Oh whoa oh, shots fired_  
 _Better work on that hype, bro_  
  
_Do you need me to spell it out loud?_  
 _You screwed it up, plot twist, moved on and now you want me_  
 _But you’re playing games like a wannabe_  
 _Tough luck, you’re kidding yourself_  
 _Plot twist, moved on and now you want me_  
 _You’re playing games like a wannabe_  
  
_Like a wannabe, like a wannabe_  
 _Shots fired_  
 _I-I-I-I don’t want it_  
 _I-I-I-I don’t want it_  
  
_Tick-tock, tick-tock, we’re overdue_  
 _But if you’re gonna crack my heart, do it in two_  
 _Give me a show_  
 _So that you know from me_  
 _You’re getting pushed out of my priority_  
  
_Better work, and you wanna be, better work on that_  
 _Better work on that hype, bro, and you wanna be, oh_  
 _Better work, better work on that_  
 _Better work on that hype, bro, yeah, you still wanna be_  
 _Better work, better work on that_  
 _Better work on that hype, bro_  
 _And now you want me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigrid : Plot Twist


	4. Savoy Truffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 : A funny Aaron scene and food.

_“Aaron! Aren’t those for the both of us?!”_  Aaron looked up, his teeth covered in chocolate,  _“What?”_   Robert shook his head.   _“You’ve scoffed the whole box, and there’s none left for me!  You’ve got to stop this chocolate addiction of yours.”_   Robert continued his chastising.   _“I hope you remember what the dentist said the last time you saw her.  They’re bad for your teeth.  And you’re not going to get any sympathy out of me when you start moaning that you have a toothache and serve you right if you have no teeth left.”   “Yeah, yeah, yeah … you’ve said it a thousand times before”,_  Aaron rolled his eyes and defiantly popped another piece into his mouth.  Robert was not amused.    

 The next morning, Aaron woke up with a throbbing toothache.  

<iframe src=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNFwjehomQU></iframe>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNFwjehomQU>

_Creme tangerine and montelimar_  
_A ginger sling with a pineapple heart_  
_A coffee dessert, yes, you know it’s good news_  
_But you’ll have to have them all pulled out_  
_After the Savoy truffle_  
  
_Cool cherry cream, nice apple tart_  
_I feel your taste all the time we’re apart_  
_Coconut fudge really blows down those blues_  
_But you’ll have to have them all pulled out_  
_After the Savoy truffle_  
  
_You might not feel it now_  
_But when the pain cuts through_  
_You’re going to know and how_  
_The sweat is going to fill your head_  
_When it becomes too much_  
_You’ll shout aloud_  
  
_But you’ll have to have them all pulled out_  
_After the Savoy truffle_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bootik Moosik : Savoy Truffle *original by The Beatles


	5. Last Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 : An Aaron scene that you wish would have happened

Aaron thinks back to the night before.  He still doesn’t quite believe it had happened …  the cliched sex with the ex.

He doesn’t know what to feel.  At that moment it had been all consuming, he just wanted Robert.  Aaron feels a combination of happiness and contentment.  It felt so familiar, so right.  Being with Robert brought back feelings that he had been trying to deny and hide.  Aaron also feels regret.  He had made the first move and had even initiated the sex.  Why did he do it?  Was it just a moment of weakness or was it more?    

Opening the door to leave, he turns to look at Robert.  He’s still asleep … his beautiful husband.   Aaron shakes the thoughts out of his head.  It’s just a one off, he won’t let it happen again.

<iframe src=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cahWX2LcfX4></iframe>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cahWX2LcfX4>

> _Slow down, lie down,_   
>  _Remember it’s just you and me._   
>  _Don’t sell out, bow out,_   
>  _Remember how this used to be._   
>    
>  _I just want you closer,_   
>  _Is that alright?_   
>  _Baby, let’s get closer tonight_   
>    
>  _Grant my last request,_   
>  _And just let me hold you._   
>  _Don’t shrug your shoulders,_   
>  _Lay down beside me._   
>  _Sure I can accept that we’re going nowhere,_   
>  _But one last time let’s go there,_   
>  _Lay down beside me_   
>    
>  _Oh, I’ve found, that I’m bound_   
>  _To wander down that one way road._   
>  _And I realise all about your lies_   
>  _But I’m no wiser than the fool that I was before._   
>    
>  _I just want you closer,_   
>  _Is that alright?_   
>  _Baby, let’s get closer tonight_   
>    
>  _Oh, baby, baby, baby,_   
>  _Tell me how can, how can this be wrong?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paolo Nutini : Last Request


	6. Mardy Bum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 : A fluffy scene between your favourite Aaron ship.

Aaron looks at the time and mutters to himself, _“Shit!  He’s going to kill me.”_   He had promised Robert that he would be back hours ago.

It’s not that Aaron has forgotten the significance of today’s date.  In fact, he had made sure he would have the whole afternoon off.  Unfortunately, sometimes things don’t go according to plan.  He knows he’s going to come home to either a worried or a furious husband. He hopes it’s the former.    

Aaron anxiously opens the door to The Mill to find Robert with his hands on his hips, giving him a disappointed look.  _“S _top giving me that look …_  and before you get all mardy on me, I can explain.”_

<iframe src=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXKWAPjgwh0></iframe>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXKWAPjgwh0>

_Now then Mardy Bum_  
 _I see your frown_  
 _And it’s like looking down the barrel of a gun_  
 _And it goes off_  
 _And out come all these words_  
 _Oh there’s a very pleasant side to you_  
 _A side I much prefer_  
 _It’s one that laughs and jokes around_  
 _Remember cuddles in the kitchen_  
 _Yeah, to get things off the ground_  
 _And it was up, up and away_  
 _Oh, but it’s right hard to remember_  
 _That on a day like today when you’re all argumentative_  
 _And you’ve got the face on_  
  
_Well now then Mardy Bum_  
 _Oh I’m in trouble again, aren’t I_  
 _I thought as much_  
 _Cause you turned over there_  
 _Pulling that silent disappointment face_  
 _The one that I can’t bare_  
  
_Can’t we laugh and joke around_  
 _Remember cuddles in the kitchen_  
 _Yeah, to get things off the ground_  
 _And it was up, up and away_  
 _Oh, but it’s right hard to remember_  
 _That on a day like today when you’re all argumentative_  
 _And you’ve got the face on_  
  
_Yeah I’m sorry I was late_  
 _Well I missed the train_  
 _And then the traffic was a state_  
 _And I can’t be arsed to carry on in this debate_  
 _That reoccurs ,oh when you say I don’t care_  
 _Well of course I do, yeah I clearly do!_  
  
_So laugh and joke around_  
 _Remember cuddles in the kitchen_  
 _Yeah, to get things off the ground_  
 _And it was up, up and away_  
 _Still it’s right hard to remember_  
 _That on a day like today when you’re all argumentative_  
 _And you’ve got the face on_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arctic Monkeys : Mardy Bum


	7. Mixed Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 : Free Choice

Aaron had been promised a night out and he was looking forward to spending the evening with Robert.  Looking at the time again, he finally gives up that Robert will be coming.  He checks his phone again, not even a call or text to cancel or to apologise.  A wave of hurt and disappointment washes over him.

It had only been 4 months since their relationship or whatever it was between them began.  It strikes Aaron that it had been like that right from the start … a constant stream of mixed signals.

He thinks back to early December.  Robert had been cold towards him for days and had even rejected his offer of going for a drink.   _“Why on earth would I want to go anywhere with you?”_  The next day … Aaron just knew that it wasn’t a regular breakdown call-out.  He remembers their electrifying first kiss which was heading towards more until Robert got cold feet and changed his mind.  

How many times had Robert broken up with him?   _“Whatever this is between us, it’s finished. It’s over.”  “What we had, it wasn’t real, it was nothing. So you win … it’s over.”  “No Aaron, you listen to me. We’re done. Got it? It’s over”  “We’re done, whatever this was.”_    The breakups never lasted long though.  Robert could never stay away … and Aaron would always take him back.

All these mixed signals … but Aaron knows that no matter what, he can never let go of Robert.  It is his greatest sin.

<iframe src=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vALk08nmyU></iframe>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vALk08nmyU>

> _I don’t know what road we’re on_   
>  _I don’t know what we’re heading towards_   
>  _But I know my heart is all yours_   
>  _All my friends tell me I’d be better off on my own_   
>  _And sometimes I believe ‘em_   
>  _But I know, I can never leave him_   
>    
>  _Mixed signals, mixed signals_   
>  _They’re killing me_   
>  _I don’t know what you want_   
>  _But I know what I need_   
>    
>  _The ‘goodbyes’, the 'hellos’, the 'I need you’ 'no I don’t’_   
>  _Every time I start to close the door_   
>  _You knock and I let you in_   
>  _Loving you is my greatest sin_   
>    
>  _You tell me to get lost and that you’re done_   
>  _I see it in your eyes, you wanna run_   
>  _But I know, you know, that I’m the only one_   
>  _I can find someone who’d never make me cry_   
>  _Someone who’d never tell me goodbye_   
>  _But I know that I would never survive_   
>    
>  _I don’t know why I love you_   
>  _I don’t know why I stay_   
>  _I don’t know if its worth the pain_   
>  _But even when you slam the door and drive away_   
>  _I still set the table for two_   
>  _Babe, you know I’m waiting on you_   
>  _To buy me a bouquet, and tell me we’re okay_   
>  _And that you’re so so sorry_   
>  _And I believe you every time_   
>  _But I can’t lie, these_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth B : Mixed Signals


End file.
